


the end of the fucking world

by wnnjkl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnnjkl/pseuds/wnnjkl





	the end of the fucking world

在阿尔弗雷德心情还不错的时候，他还是愿意同王耀拌拌嘴，像是一种不上台面的调情，只不过大多数情况下，对方都很不领情，口水战的结局常常一拍两散，但他们都忙于琢磨如何更高效的折磨对方，这种可耻的行为很快就被抛之脑后。

即使如此，他们还是乐此不疲的吵嘴，除去人权，他们还把美元，同性，污染，政党挂在嘴边。那时候，王耀还很有包容性，身型清瘦，嗓音柔和，但字字见血，他总是坐的很放松，两条腿交叠在一起，露出细瘦脆弱的脚踝，有时候阿尔弗雷德怀疑他是不是故意这样做，每次当自己洋洋得意时，那截白皙的皮肤就在眼前晃来晃去，下句话就很难再接上了。

然后王耀微微一笑，什么也不说。

姿态贵胄，清亮的眼琢磨透了人心，怪不得人人都渴望见他饱受屈辱，血液流下面颊的模样。

所以当他发觉这个尚未被他玩弄于股掌之中的人疲态横生时，比庆幸先来的是失望。

“没有任何一种市场经济允许你的这种言辞，你知道这会带来后果的。”他用力揉了眉心，这话他说的真诚。

“什么后果？”王耀连笑也省了。

象征性的向下扯了领结，重新看进对方的眼，都是冷冰冰的，“like I might own you.”

这几天阿尔弗雷德心情很不好，牙龈出血，导致了own这个词足足在他口腔里转了一整圈，裹了满满血腥味才出去，因此杀伤力十足。

在这之后的一段时间，王耀一直呆在中国，媒体也很少捕捉到他的身影。只到另一件事的发生，才使得这个人再次握着酒杯，懒懒的坐在他的沙发上，他们听着80年代的美国金曲，灯光反射在玻璃杯上，交缠在有一阵没一阵的笑声里，整个客厅都醉熏熏的。

“babe，你的股市真的太凄惨了。”阿尔弗雷德伸手抓住王耀还在乱晃的手腕，这个人踩着不成调的步子，细腰翘臀在他眼前乱晃，太可耻了。

王耀被他拉的重心不稳，一部分酒液撒在沙发上，可他一点也没觉着抱歉，这是阿尔弗雷德活该，oops一声打发了事，过了好几秒才回应他，“拜你所赐嘛，my little hero。”

这次阿尔弗雷德没急着把自己摘出去，或许是王耀叫他的方式太勾人，他仅仅是把人拽到自己身边，嘴唇跟嘴唇磕在一起，在亲吻的缝隙里，他轻轻的说，“oh that’s too bad then cuz you are not UNDER me anymore.”

幸好他的沙发很大，足够王耀轻巧的翻过身，两条长长的腿跨坐在阿尔弗雷德的胯部，手指按在他的锁骨上，那里有一只翱翔的鹰，“我什么时候under你了？”

“Countless times.”

国力，经济，军事，还有股市，不过随着刚刚蒸发掉的6万亿美元的股票，王耀已经失去了股市价值第二的名头。

当然还有性爱，各式各样的，他们做过很多次。这无关身份，或者情感，这只是一种发泄。

是的，就是发泄。他们身负的诅咒无须赘言就可以解释很多，这一直有一场战争，只是时间的无尽蒙蔽了很多双眼睛，以为和平是人间终章。他们曾经是心怀鬼胎的同路人，共同行走人间的恶鬼。这条路从一开始就无法存在单纯的爱恨，这是无可辩驳的事。

可除了做爱，好像他们就再也没有别的方式宣泄这些多余的情感。

阿尔弗雷德轻车熟路的解开了王耀的衬衫纽扣，他偷偷骂了一句，这个小婊子就是算好了才大驾光临，装作心思重重，还无下限的装醉，微卷的黑发俏丽的散在肩头，纽扣却一路整齐的系上锁骨，这不明摆着等着他上钩吗？

王耀也没闲着，一双秀丽的手摸进了阿尔弗雷德的休闲裤，这人在自己家太随意了，手指轻轻一拨就碰到了不知道什么时候抬头的性器，半硬的不经撩拨，王耀随意打了几下就涨大的令人生恨。

“你竟然没穿内裤！”一连串中文脏话从那张薄唇送出，手下的动作却一点没停，很他妈的卖力服务。

事实上阿尔弗雷德不是很喜欢王耀说中文的腔调，这门语言很死板，正常交流都相当有侵略性，只有一种情况例外，就是王耀沉溺在高潮时眼神迷离，微张双唇软腻哀求时，他真是爱死了那副假象。

他讨好的舔住了王耀精巧的喉结，这个小东西在他的舌尖上颤了颤，然后是凸出来的锁骨，中间的凹陷让他忍不住咬了几口，齿印由红转紫，很快留下了一枚印记，不过就算他也只敢做到这个程度，如果目光可以有形，这截比少女还纤长的脆弱脖颈恐怕就会被什么野兽咆哮着把獠牙钉进去，鲜血随着呼吸涌出来，阿尔弗雷德就会热切的吻着他到蒙神召唤，再到他在血污中苏醒。

打断他的幻想的是王耀的双手，指尖还黏连着他的精液，由于重力，有几滴顺着手指滴到他的胸膛上，而大部分则进被王耀粉红的小舌头一口口舔进口腔，从指根舔到修建整齐的指甲，认真的像在做一件跟情色无关的事。

他原本以为王耀没为他口交是因为心情很差，但他没想道差到这种地步——那双常常站的笔直的双腿顺从的打开，方便阿尔弗雷德的下一步动作，小腿自然的尝试在他腰后交缠，身体打开到任人侵犯的程度，而那双手轻轻的捧住了阿尔弗雷德的脸颊——

“Touch me all you want...”

他握住一条艳情的腿，搭在肩膀，朝王耀隐晦的笑笑，那根腥气的性器抵在穴口，每次当王耀以为自己给的足够多时，通常都难以满足阿尔弗雷德。

Yes, my dearest darling.

那根性器艰难的拓开了层层阻拦的软肉，他们的前戏做的并没有很充裕，因此推进到一半时王耀的眉头就紧紧皱成一团，但这不代表阿尔弗雷德会停下，到最后他甚至是靠蛮力让那个又嫩又小的穴全部吃进去。

王耀呜咽的不成调，当他发现中文谩骂不起作用后，便动用了英文脏话储备，就着啜泣声，十分不成样子，不过比起他颤动翘起的圆润腰线及胡乱舔咬的穴肉来讲，就得体的不得了。

他就是这个样子，人前有多禁欲冷情，床上就能装得有多放浪。谁让阿尔弗雷德很吃这一套呢，但他也不傻，什么时候是真被干的情迷意乱不难分辨。

阿尔弗雷德不满的拍了拍高高翘起的臀肉，前后耸动了几下，“叫的太假了。”

随着抽动王耀也配合着扭着腰，他的脸贴近了阿尔弗雷德的胸膛，细细密密的吻也粘在了上面，“王八蛋我他妈都流血了...”

甜甜蜜蜜的吻后，王耀微张双唇，一点也没客气的咬上绷紧的肌肉，阿尔弗雷德倒吸一口凉气，随机恶狠狠的用力插几下，干得王耀蜷紧了晶莹的脚趾，腰部越发不舍的送了上去，一双过于美艳的腿软软的垂下来，立刻又被阿尔弗雷德捉住奸玩。

眼泪又从那双美丽的眼中偷偷的流出来，示好一般舔舔刚被自己咬出来的紫色牙印，他小声的在阿尔弗雷德耳边喘息，好像自己受了很大的委屈，可说出来的话却淫浪十分，“...用点力...快...”

阿尔弗雷德叹口气，这个人向来如此，情事上只顾自己舒服，娇惯的像个公主，哪还有一丝清冷的样子，但没关系，他有办法治这个毛病。

他放低了身子，做短距离冲刺，性器爽利的在窄窄的肠道中抽插，湿嫩的媚肉紧紧裹着粗大的肉棒，不停收缩着，快感直冲进大脑，王耀被他干的有些神志不清，细微的呻吟时断时续，夹着短促的喘息声，娇媚的不的了，等到他尝到王耀痉挛的内里规律收缩时，他便畅快的抽插起来，前后快速耸动，水声黏黏糊糊的响了一室，王耀禁不住这样又急又凶的快感，可怜的抽泣起来，“不...阿尔！慢...慢点...求你...”

阿尔弗雷德置若罔闻，他低下头，吻上了那张乱冒淫语的唇，“乖一点，babe。”

与温柔语气完全不符的是他的动作，每一下插入抽出，都结结实实在隐蔽的那一点上狠狠顶一下，混乱中，王耀绝望的发现身下的水越来越多，几乎像是在潮吹，小穴里深处的软肉也被肉棒弄的无比酥麻，只能乖乖绽放着按摩那个凶器...

“阿尔...”沉沦中王耀紧紧抱住了阿尔弗雷德，他感受到那根侵犯着自己的性器一涨一涨，是射精的前兆，于是他把指甲陷进男人肌肉暴起的背，在阿尔弗雷德狠力插进来的同时，高高的抬起湿漉漉的小屁股，阿尔弗雷德闷哼一声，一股烫热的精液缓缓的流进肠道深处。

在王耀理智崩溃的空白一瞬，阿尔弗雷德微蹙眉头，整张脸由于高潮而有些扭曲，他偏爱这个人的很多张面孔，阳光的，不可一世的，不过这一张是他爱惨了的，单纯的被性欲支配，露出来掩藏在这幅年轻英雄表皮下的丑陋怪物。

很快，插在他体内的肉棒慢慢硬起来，抽出来一点，红红白白的粘稠液体就流了出来，他被阿尔弗雷德翻过身，按在沙发上，下一轮性爱很快就要来临，夜晚很长，他们还有很多时间浪费——

till the end of the fucking world.

阿尔弗雷德曾动情的想过，如果他可以选择，他情愿跟王耀死在一张床上，肢体交错，昭示他们私情非凡。

这可怜的属于他一个人的浪漫如同流星划过，微光一瞬即逝。

*  
又是一个华盛顿晴朗的清晨，比这更无趣的是无休止的会议。

阿尔弗雷德入座的时候，王耀正跟布拉金斯基聊的热火朝天——好吧，让我们滤掉小英雄的种种偏见，那个漂亮的东方人只是身体放松的朝向俄国人，声调柔和的同对方说话，事实上他们聊的并不急促，俄语中文英文舒适的揉杂在一起，甚至有时候他们根本没有交谈，这时候伊万那双漂亮的紫罗兰色眼眸就静静的看着王耀，王耀也报以一笑，在阿尔弗雷德坐不住的前夕，王耀好似算准了一样回头，朝他露出一个甜度相似的笑。

在阿尔弗雷德气势汹汹找过去前一秒，他的表哥不体面的给了他一脚，美利坚莫名其妙的转过头。

“What?!”

“滚回到你自己的座位，”大英绅士用着十分粗俗的字眼，“别像个被睡完就被抛弃的失足少女一样。”

阿尔弗雷德踉跄的走了几步，被小情人抛弃的情绪还没消化完又被表哥怼，世界舞台中心的小英雄实在有点委屈，但再迟钝也发现好像有什么不对，“你怎么——”

亚瑟柯克兰换上一副高深莫测的表情，“he said he needed a massage.”

行吧。

这还有个更惨的。

阿尔弗雷德安心的眯起眼浏览了今日份的泼脏水的各种理由。

这是2018年8月的一天，王耀的股市跌的极惨，西方世界依旧热衷于撕开他所谓市场经济的厚脸皮，阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟得心应手的掌控舆论节奏，伊万什么都不说，坐在那就是一颗让西方人头疼的人形核弹，弗朗西斯早就不在乎这个狗屁世界了，他过的比所有人都好。

那时暗流涌动，每个人遵循着无形的规则。他们谁都不知道一年后一场算账式的战争终于从幕后走到台前。

End


End file.
